Icewing
|pastaffie = ''None |namest = Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Icewing Icewing |familyt = Sons: Daughter: Kit: |familyl = Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker Petalfur Pricklekit |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None}} Icewing is a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Dark River :She is first mentioned as a heavily pregnant queen. :Later, after Icewing has her kits, she is seen when Hollypaw is in the RiverClan camp, listening to Mothwing telling her to keep one of her kits away from pine needles. Outcast :: Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Icewing and a few other Clan cats are training in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost. When Ivypool sees her, she wonders why she was training in the Dark Forest, because she had seemed to be nice at Gatherings and looked friendly. When Hawkfrost asks a question, Icewing raises her tail and is the one to give the correct answer. The Forgotten Warrior :Icewing is first seen in the Dark Forest with Beetlewhisker and Hollowflight when Brokenstar warns the Clan cats to be ready for the final signal. :At a Gathering, she nods to Ivypool. Lionblaze sees this and concludes that Icewing must be training in the Dark Forest. The Last Hope :She is first seen suggesting that in the battle, they should scare the cats and then scar them. Beetlewhisker congratulates his Clanmate on this remark. :When Mothwing tells Jayfeather that some RiverClan cats are being argumentive, Icewing is one of the cats mentioned along with Hollowflight and Beetlewhisker. :When Dovewing sends out her special senses, she repeats Icewing's words to the Clan leaders and medicine cats. Icewing says that she'd rather train in her own Clan than in the Dark Forest. The leaders ask Dovewing who was the traitor, but Dovewing does not tell them it is Icewing when she sees her white pelt. :Later, when Dovewing is spying on the Dark Forest with her powers, she hears Icewing. She is telling the other cats training there to not let Tigerstar see that they're afraid, or else they'll never see their home again. Mapleshade asks why they aren't cheering for their leader, to which Icewing steadily responds that they are planning their strategy for the battle, though Mapleshade is not convinced. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :After Mistyfoot announces the death of Leopardstar, she asks for a hunting patrol, and decides to take Icewing - but only if she feels like it. Icewing sniffs and states that of course she feels like it, saying that she was sick of being stuck in camp for three sunrises, so she would be more than ready. Mistyfoot purrs with amusement, saying that she deserves all the rest she can get after traveling to the beavers' dam - which is actually a mistake, because Petalfur and Rippletail traveled to the dam, not Icewing. Mistyfoot adds that if she wants to go hunting, she can, as they'll be grateful for her sharp eyes. Trivia *Icewing has been described with green eyes. *In ''Mistystar's Omen, she is said to have gone to the beaver dam instead of Petalfur. Character Pixels Family Members Daughter: :Petalfur: Sons: :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: Kit: :Pricklekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters